


[Podfic] Normal procedure

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SHIELD mission, Teamwork, not ideal teamwork, relationship only if you squint hard, the goldfish will be fine, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofNormal procedureby MenatieraAuthor's summary:"Whatever was the reason, when they worked together, it usually turned out to be a disaster."
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Normal procedure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Normal procedure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028561) by [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0r8v9ekjkeagk3i/Normal%20procedure.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:25 | 3.44 MB


End file.
